Toby and Mavis
by Twilight Sparkle is hot
Summary: A one-shot between Toby and Mavis I came up with late last night, and first posted on the WRF


Toby is a steam tram brought to the island to help run the branch line after a police man found Thomas unfit to run it. He has 6 small wheels hidden by sideplates, and a coach named Henrietta, who he is very kind to.

One day Toby was shunting trucks at Brendom when the Fat Controller arrived on Duck.  
"Toby," boomed the Fat Controller, "You are to help Mavis at the quarry for a while"  
"But that's Bill and Ben's job, now that the China Clay factory closed down!" Toby protested.  
"I know Toby, but the twins have been sent to the works because their brakes went out after pulling a long line of trucks up Gordon's Hill."  
"Mavis can handle the cars herself."  
"Toby, I am the director of this railway, and I am in charge."  
"But-"  
"Toby," his driver cut off, "We had better do what he says."  
"Oh, I suppose so."  
"There's a good engine," said the Fat Controller, and got back aboard Duck, who than steamed off.  
'Why does this have to be me who has this job? Why not Oliver or Percy, he likes getting dirty.' But he knew that the Fat Controller had chosen him because he had worked with Mavis before, and thought he was a Really Useful Engine.

As Toby trundled down the line to the quarry, he suddently realised that they hadden't stopped to pick up Henrietta at his shed.  
"Driver, we must go back for Henrietta!"  
"There's no time Toby, we mustn't be late."  
"But-"  
"No buts Toby, we can't get Henrietta now, as we've passed Arlesdale End."  
"Oh, alright." he said, but still wanted to get Henrietta.  
In a bit, Toby arrived at the quarry.  
He saw Mavis filling up some trucks to be delivered to a construction site llater that day.

Mavis is a small black diesel who works at the quarry. She has six small wheels, hidden by sideplates, just like Toby.  
When Mavis saw Toby, she ran around from behind the hopper and over onto the track the the right of him.  
"Hello Mavis! I'm here to help while the twins are away!"

"Hello Toby! We need all the help we can get, as soon as the twins left, manager recieved a huge order for Jack and the pack."  
"What needs to be done?"  
"Any cars you find around the quarry need to be put into that set of sidings for filling, and once those are over there, we need to take the trucks I'm filling now to the construction site."  
"Sounds like a big job indeed!" commented Toby  
"Sure is." replied Mavis.  
Toby set to work pushing any trucks in the quarry into the sidings. About haveway through, while waiting for Driver to change the points, Toby thought 'It's funny, once Mavis shunted my trucks, now I'm shunting hers!' Soon, Driver had set the points and Toby continued the work.  
Soon, all the cars were in there proper places, and Mavis was done filling the long line she had been working on when Toby had arrived.  
"Good work Toby, now we need to take these cars over to farmer Trotters farm. He's building a new barn, and needs rocks to make the ground be able to hold it's weight."  
So soon Mavis and Toby were coupled up to the train, Mavis in front, and Toby behind her.  
"And..." started Mavis, revving her engine as Toby's pistons began pumping "Were off!"  
The two engines set off into the early afternoon light.  
By the time they reached farmer Trotters farm, it was well after lunch. Both Mavis and Toby's drivers went into the farmhouse after farmer Trotter invited tem in.  
Jack, Alfie, and the rest of the pack were busy unloading the trucks. Jack and Alfie unloaded the trucks, and dumped the rocks into Max and Monty. Then the two dump trucks would race off to be unloaded where the barn was to be built. Toby and Mavis were uncoupled, and rolled wearily onto a pair of sidings nearby.  
"That was a ton of stone" Said Toby, wearily.  
"Actually, a ton and a half." Replied Mavis wearily. "What's up?" said Mavis, seeing as Toby had begun to frown.  
"It's Henrietta, We didn't have time to fetch her..."  
"I'm sure she can more than take care of herself."

"I know she can, but I've never spent the night without her before, not sence I met her."  
Just than, their drivers reappeared.  
"Get up, you lazy lot, we need to get back to the quarry!"  
Mavis and Toby were hooked back up to the cars and they set off.  
Back at Timouth, the other engines were talking about Toby.  
"Wheres Toby gone?" asked Percy.  
"Just over to the quarry." replied Duck.  
"I went past his shed with the express, and Henrietta was there, all alone." said Gordon.  
"But Toby never goes anywhere without Henrietta..." pondered Henrey.  
"It is very much unlike him..." Said Thomas, worried.  
"I'm shure there's a very good reason." said Edward.  
"Lets all just get some sleep, I need to look bright and cheerfull for the children, I'm taking them to the seaside!" put in James. Soon, the engines went to sleep.  
Back at the quarry, all was silent untill Toby and Mavis pulled in. It was long past when Toby was used to going to bed, so he headed straight for the sheds, and settled in Ben's berth. Mavis came in not long after.  
After a bit, Toby spoke up. "Mavis?"  
"Yes, Toby?"  
"I can't sleep."  
"Why not? You certainly are tired out."  
"I know, I miss Henrietta..."  
"Well, uh, I'm here..."  
Tony wasn't sure what to say to that.  
All was silent for a while. The drivers had long gone to bed, and Toby's fireman was out kicking a rock around farther down the line.  
"Do... Do you mean that, Mavis?"  
"Well, of course, if you feel like you need to talk, then let it out."  
"I... uh.. Remember when you had the trouble with those trucks?"  
"Don't remind me..."  
"Well, that day, I uh, felt... "  
"Felt what?"  
"It's nothing, go to sleep now."  
"Tell me, Toby."  
"I'd rather not..."  
"Why?"  
"Well, it's embarrassing, that's why."  
"Jeeze, wadda I have to do to get you to spill it, go park under the stone hopper and have the driver pour rocks on me?"  
"That's just it."  
"That was a joke..."  
"I know, and I like them."  
"You, Toby, the steam tram?"

"Well, depends on who's telling them."  
"Toby, I love you."  
Now Toby really was dumbfounded. Once he found his voice, he mansged to say  
"I love you two."  
So there the two engines sat, looking up at the night sky, thinking about life.  
Well, Toby went back to work with the other engines, Bill and Ben came back, and soon were annoying Mavis with there tricks. Toby sleeps in his shed with Henrietta every night now, but even though he likes Henrietta very much, he no longer feels like he has to be near her to fall asleep, because he knows he has a special kind of friendship with Mavis, the kind where he can tell her anything.


End file.
